Make Me Bleed
by INMH
Summary: Fill for ceres wish's prompt on the TVD Comment Fic Meme, "Klaus/Stefan -Make me bleed."


Make Me Bleed

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Summary:** Fill for ceres_wish's prompt on the TVD Comment Fic Meme, "Klaus/Stefan -_Make me bleed_."

**Author's Note:** Not _quite_ sure if this is what you were looking for (I did what I usually do: Realized that the prompt could have been interpreted an entirely different way about halfway through the story), but I tried. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J. Smith/The CW.

()()

"I want you to drink from me."

"Say what?"

Klaus chuckles darkly, and it's then that Stefan notices that he's picked up a knife, flipping it in his hand. Klaus is never more foreboding than when he has a sharp, pointy object in hand, be it a knife or a paperclip.

They're in a motel room not far out of Nashville proper, because as easily as they can rough it, it's nice to have a bed every now and then. And for Stefan, motel beds are better than the beds in the houses of the people they've killed.

"_I_," Klaus spins the knife so it's pointing at himself, "Want _you_-" He flips it so that it's pointing at Stefan, who tenses reflexively, "To drink from me."

Stefan just stares. Klaus tests the point of the knife with a fingertip.

"Why?" Normally, Stefan would avoid questioning Klaus so directly, but this- This isn't normal. Nothing about this is normal. Not even close. So he feels justified, and if Klaus isn't expecting it then he's crazier than Stefan gives him credit for (and that's saying something).

Abruptly, Klaus is straddling him, and he grabs Stefan's chin and forces it upward in a semi-rough jerk that makes Stefan wince. Klaus's tone is deceptively calm, passive. "Because I'm telling you to. And you may recall that you more or less agreed to that little condition when we became _BFF's_." He smiles. "Come now, Stefan- You know how you hate it when I make you." Klaus, on the other hand, _loves_ forcing Stefan to do things via compulsion. But he also loves- and takes pride from- the ability to bend Stefan to his will without it.

But Stefan does hate it, and he can already tell that this isn't one of those idle things he'll be able to steer Klaus away from.

"With the knife?" Klaus responds by flipping it so that he's holding the blade, offering the handle to Stefan, who takes it with no shortness of hesitation.

The natural temptation to use the knife on Klaus's throat is there, but Stefan already knows that it would be useless. It won't kill him, and even if Stefan manages to make it to the door before Klaus comes after him he won't make it far, and he will pay very, _very _dearly for the attempt.

Stefan eyes Klaus's skin for a place. He's wearing a t-shirt, so the arms, the neck, a little bit of his chest and all of his face is available. If Stefan were to take the initiative and just do it, Klaus would probably stop him if he moved to cut a place that he didn't want him to. But Stefan is determined to delay the inevitable for as long as possible, so he asks "Where?"

"Hm." Klaus seems to make the same consideration that Stefan just did. "The arm. Forearm, that is." He doesn't specify which, and so Stefan goes for the left. He starts to press the blade down, recoils a bit and sincerely hopes that this incident isn't going to come back to bite him later, and then just cuts.

Stefan waits for too long, just staring at the wound and the blood seeping (He's suddenly reminded that he's really, _really_ hungry), and just as he works up the courage to lean forward the cut is healed. Klaus sighs, and though he's not looking at his face Stefan can picture him rolling his eyes.

"Any day now, Stefan." He remarks before rolling off of Stefan's hips to lie beside him on the bed. He props himself up on his right arm, keeping the left extended for Stefan to work with. Klaus snickers at the moody glare Stefan gives him.

Stefan is still clinging to the hope that he can fight the ripper instincts inside him, no matter how much blood Klaus tries to force down his throat. It's occurred to him that this might just be a new attempt at getting him hooked again- Stefan has never drank from a hybrid, nor has he ever wanted to, but maybe it tastes better than human blood. Whether it is or not, he doesn't have a choice. If he resists, Klaus will either compel him or simply hold him down and force it down his throat.

He tries again, slicing a little deeper this time. There's a twitch on Klaus's face indicating his discomfort, but he doesn't make a sound. Only a few seconds of hesitation this time, because Stefan knows that if he tries and fails again that Klaus will start to get irritable, and irritable-Klaus likes to stick pointy things into peoples' bodies. And as Stefan is the only person around, things could get painful.

So Stefan shuts his eyes, sighs, and pulls Klaus's arm to his mouth to drink.

To his surprise, it _does_ taste a bit better than human blood. And the fact that he's still, regardless of whatever other factors there are, a hungry vampire, he's compelled to drink and drink well. Stefan clamps his mouth tighter, and Klaus makes a noise that could be pain. When Stefan's eyes crack open to look at him, though, he sees that the smile is gone from Klaus's face, but he still seems to be… Enjoying it.

Is Klaus _getting off_ on this? He has to be. Stefan can't imagine any other reason why he'd have asked him to do it in the first place. Klaus is a dozen different types of crazy, but the usual mania-soaked requests don't have sexual undertones to them. Normally they're just sadistic and destructive. Or self-destructive, whatever he happens to be feeling on a particular day.

The wound starts to close, but Stefan's gotten a little too into it by this point and he bites it open without asking. Klaus hisses, but doesn't do anything to pull him off, so Stefan assumes that he's allowed to keep going. Really, it's not like Klaus's blood is wildly better than the average human's, but Stefan hasn't eaten for a time (the faces of the last couple he'd killed are stuck in his head and have more or less ruined his appetite) and so maybe he's a little more voracious than Klaus was expecting.

Klaus's free hand comes to grasp Stefan's shoulder, and he gives him a little tug that Stefan interprets as 'stop'. With some regret- he's still not sated- Stefan pulls away and lies back, surprisingly winded. That wasn't even half as bad as he initially thought it would be.

Then Klaus is straddling Stefan again, and he kisses him.

It's messy and harsh, and Stefan can taste and feel Klaus's blood painting his own lips. The situation was just getting progressively stranger with every passing moment, and Stefan was starting to think with some measure of hysteria that he should just go with it. Lose his mind and inhibitions and just go with it, because that was probably the only way he'd maintain any semblance of sanity in the long-run with Klaus.

This was… _Nice._ Different from Katherine, Elena, and anyone and everyone else he'd kissed. Passionate, and maybe made more so by the fact that Klaus is cuckoo for coco-puffs and could, if the urge strikes him, rip Stefan's heart from his chest and leave him to bleed out on the floor.

Klaus disconnects them, and he moves so that suddenly his neck is right in front of Stefan's mouth. He could be stretching to get something on the bedside table, or he could be offering up another chance to feed.

Without thinking, Stefan bites.

It's one of those moments where Stefan could either be doing something very right or very wrong. If he's misinterpreting what Klaus wants, it will end badly. If he's reading him right… Well, it could still potentially end badly, but that would be more on Stefan than Klaus.

Klaus does not rip Stefan off and throw him across the room, though, so it would seem that the move qualified as 'good'. He growls softly, though, and weaves his fingers into Stefan's hair and pulls hard enough for his scalp to sting. Stefan keeps sucking, and he can feel Klaus's pulse every now and then when he presses his tongue on just the right spot-

"Stop." Stefan isn't stupid enough to keep going, however strong the urge is. Klaus's tone does not seem to be allowing for dissent, and so he detaches from the Original's neck and pulls back, tongue darting out to lick any stray smears or drops from his lips. Klaus's eyes are unfocused, swimming slightly. "You were hungrier than I thought you were."

Stefan is surprised when he detects the ever-so-slight presence of wooziness, unbalance and clumsiness in Klaus's movements. He must have let Stefan take more than is- relatively speaking- safe. The Original tips himself to the side and falls onto the bed beside Stefan once more, and he really does look out of it. "You all right?" And Stefan is surprised to find that he actually does care a little bit.

"Take a lot more than that to kill me." Klaus snorts, but then shuts his eyes and could, for all he's moving, have dropped off to sleep right then and there.

Stefan is very much awake, and while Klaus rests, he spends the next few hours licking the Original's blood off his lips.

-End


End file.
